


Jailbirds

by Atlas_the_Author



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Mera and Indus go to jail, Molly visits them, idk maybe this will be more than a one shot, not likely though, percy is mentioned, the real-ass god damn sword is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas_the_Author/pseuds/Atlas_the_Author
Summary: Mera and Indus have been arrested for the attempted theft of The Arsene Amulet but Molly is too good of a girl to send them off while Mera is in pain. She dumbs down Mera's pain for the car ride over in an act of charity. it gives Mera pause and a reason to reflect on her actions
Relationships: Mera Salamin & Indus Tarbella, Molly Blyndeff & Indus Tarbella, Molly Blyndeff & Mera Salamin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Jailbirds

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the writer's chair for the first time in a long time and it's for my newest obsession, Epithet Erased! I hope you guys enjoy my first foray into the fandom, maybe I'll even do more, who's to say?

The Sweet Jazz City Police car rolls down the road towards the jail at an even pace. Indus continues to press himself as much as possible against the inside of the door to give his lady space. Her fragility is something Indus takes very seriously. Curious, Indus glances towards Mera to see if she’s ok. Mera barely stirs. She doesn’t take her eyes off of her view out of the window. Indus can’t see any visible pain coming from his master so he considers that a good sign. He wants to ask Lady Mera what’s on her mind though.

“Do you need more room, Lady Mera?” Indus asks. He tries to shift a little but can’t seem to create more space.

“No… I’m fine.” Mera says, still not looking away from the window. “Really.”

“Are you in any pain?” Indus instinctively attempts to reach out towards Mera. He hesitates because he doesn’t want to hurt her, especially after they lost that fight to miss bodyguard and her bad guy friend.

“Not really… these Eraser Cuffs suck though.” Mera scoffs. “That kid was something else. If only I could’ve gotten her epithet for myself…” Mera looks down at her hands. She isn’t in any pain and shouldn’t be for the rest of the car ride. She can’t help but worry though, that she’ll feel that itching under her skin again, the sting and numbness of broken fingers or the stiffness in her joints that crack just by walking. Inflammation in her arms and legs as they move and the weakness in her chest when she takes a deep breath.

“I wish we had succeeded in giving you another epithet too Lady Mera.” Says Indus, slightly melancholic. “But at least miss bodyguard offered to help you when we get out of jail!” He’s optimistic, as always.

“Yeah… Hey, Indus?” Mera turns slightly to look at Indus. She doesn’t meet his eyes.

“Yes, Lady Mera?” Indus replies, looking down at her. For a moment, Mera is silent. It’s like she wants to say something but can’t bring herself to do it. Indus gives her metaphorical space, cause he can’t give her anymore physical space, to compose herself.

“I uh, thanks… for everything.” Mera looks away. There’s a blush forming on her cheeks

“No Problem Lady Mera, I am your humble servant and will do everything I can to serve you or my name isn’t **_Indus Tarbella! And my Epithet isn’t_ **… uhh….” Indus shakes his eraser cuffs. He can’t recall his own Epithet.

“Shut up back there!” The Cop driving the police car yells over his shoulder. The car begins to slow down as it pulls into the Sweet Jazz City Jail. As it halts completely the doors open and two cops pull Mera and Indus out of the car. Mera and Indus are taken into the jail to be processed and are given black and white uniforms to wear. A handful of guards try many times to separate Mera and Indus to escort them to different parts of the jail however it’s apparent that Indus is still a dangerous man even without his Epithet in use and the cops decide it’s easier to just put them in the same cell. They are brought to separate changing rooms to switch into their jailhouse scrubs and then reunited at their cell. It's specially designed to emit the same Erasing frequency as the hand cuffs to keep inscribed prisoners pacified. The guards take their leave and return to patrols.

Mera feels the itching pain trickle back to her now that they’re alone. The weakening in her joints and the sharp stabbing pains from her breathing. She may not be able to recall her Epithet by name but she can never forget the feeling it brings her. Because of what Molly did to help her live without pain for that short amount of time, the returning pain somehow feels so much worse. Mera makes a mental note to put Molly Blyndeff at the top of her revenge list, just above Giovanni Potage.

"Lady Mera, how are you feeling?" Indus notices Mera's trembling and calmly moves himself closer to her.

"I feel like there are spikes under my fingernails, like my chest is being chipped at with a hammer, and to make things worse, I'm getting a headache but the **_guards won't give me any painkillers!_** " Mera yells the last part of her sentence out and attempts to shake the bars.

"I'm sure that you will soon get adequate pain relief, Lady Mera!" Indus walks over and examines the cot placed in their cell. "Now it is late and I believe it would be best for you to rest here. I shall sleep on the floor like I usually do!"

Mera turns around, still frustrated, and says "Shut up Indus! If it wasn't for you getting captured so easily we wouldn't even be in this situation!"

For a moment there's a silence. Mera has enough time to see a fleeting look of hurt on Indus' face before it's quickly buried under a neutral expression. She doesn't know why she feels bad about seeing him like that until a small, annoying voice creeps into the back of her mind.

 _"Don't you like him?"_ Molly's voice asks again. Mera ignores it. She had told the young inscribed girl that Indus was useful free labor to her. It hadn't been a lie but now Mera was almost regretful she had boiled him down so easily. Almost.

"O-of course, Lady Mera." Indus says. "I'm simply trying to help you in any way I can. Because it is hard to do in jail like this."

Mera is silent. Indus turns away and pats a spot on the ground for himself like a dog before laying down and drifting off to sleep. Mera shakes her head to empty her thoughts and climbs into the cot next to Indus. She faces him as she tries to sleep, ignoring the nagging feeling like she's done something wrong. Eventually sleep takes her, and though the night would not bring uninterrupted sleep, things were quiet again.

* * *

In the morning, Mera awakens to the sound of a guard hitting a baton against the bars of the cell. It's a dull noise that gives her a headache immediately. She notices Indus is already awake and making futile motions trying to stop the guard. It appears like Indus wants to let her sleep in. She stumbles, still regaining her bearings and readjusting to the stiffness and pain her epithet is causing her and gets close to the bars.

“Prisoner, you’ve got a visitor today, lucky you. Stand back and allow one of our officers to cuff you and we’ll bring you to the visitor area.” The Guard opens the cell door and a second officer steps in to cuff Mera. Indus argues a bit but Mera quickly quiets him and follows the guards out. A visitor for her was a surprise. No one should even know she was arrested, not unless news really spread that quickly. Mera supposes that it may have since nothing really happens in Sweet Jazz City. She wonders who this visitor could be. That is, until she sees the girl with brown hair full of marshmallow stars and a brown bear hoodie sitting in the booth waiting for her.

“Oh of course.” Mera huffs and sits down at the booth. Molly waves at her and smiles. Mera doesn’t return the gesture and picks up the phone. “What do you want, kid?”

“Uh well I wanted to say hi! I hope you and Mr. Indus are doing okay!” Molly smiles again; that cute, toothy smile that only children can produce.

“Yeah we’re real fine, they have us living in a cushy studio apartment on soft beds with nice big pillows!” Mera says in a mocking voice.

“Woah really!?” Molly’s eyes light up.

“ **_No you idiot!_ **” Mera raises her voice, causing Molly to recoil. She takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes. “Sorry, it wasn’t easy to sleep last night. It’s jail, it sucks.”

“Oh I’m sorry.” Molly says. “But you and Indus are together right? At least you have each other!”

“Yeah I guess that’s a plus.” Mera isn’t able to stop herself from saying that out loud. Instead she immediately tries to deflect the conversation. “But really, why are you here?”

“Oh right! I talked to Miss Percy this morning; she’s the detective that arrested you. The one with the real-ass god damn sword?” Molly looks for Mera to confirm that they’re on the same page but Mera is simply taken aback that this child in front of her swore.

“Did you just _swear_?” Mera asks.

“I guess I did, Boss is rubbing off on me.” Molly replies without any clarification. Mera decides it’s easier to not ask questions. “Anyway I talked to miss Percy and she said that I could be allowed to speak for you at your trial. I might be able to get the judge to give you better sentences and possibly help you out with your Epithet issue.”

“Why are you so insistent on wanting to help me? I tried to steal your Epithet _and_ almost killed that doctor kid after _successfully_ stealing _his_ Epithet.” Mera leans against the table, a shiver runs through her as her skin begins to feel like it’s drying out.

“I think that sometimes, when people need help, they act out in really mean and selfish ways. Like my dad… and my sister…” Molly looks down, sadness falling over her eyes. “But maybe if they get the help they need they’ll stop acting out and be nicer.”

“Kid that’s a great fairy tale story but real life is so much worse than that and it’s better for you to realize it now than to keep up this bravado only to get hurt later.” Mera says coldly. She stares at Molly intently, perhaps probing for a weakness. Perhaps it to find a reason to doubt her own words.

“Maybe… but it’s what I believe so I’m gonna stick to it!” Molly’s attitude fills with energy and she pumps one of her little fists close to her chest. “So all I want you to do is try and maybe we’ll find a way to help you without that amulet.”

“I’m not promising you anything, but you’re welcome to try and get me outta this place faster. Indus and I would love to get back to the outside world.” Mera chuckles and hangs up her side of the phone. She motions to a guard to have them take her back to her cell, leaving Molly alone on the other side of the glass. She ruminates on what the tiny bear themed girl had told her. How Molly would offer Mera any help she wanted in relieving her Epithet pain and how the judge might be lenient with the sentencing if Molly testified during the trial. Once Mera returns to her cell she finds Indus resting again on the floor. He’s awake but just barely.

“Lady Mera! You’ve returned from your visit!” Indus says happily. He doesn’t make any move to get up from the floor but Mera doesn’t mind. She takes a seat next to Indus and sighs. “Did it not go well?”

“No no it was fine.” Mera assures her muscular body guard. “That little girl, Molly, told me she wants to help us get out of jail early. She’s gonna speak at the sentencing.”

“Miss bodyguard is going to help us?” Indus perks up. “I knew she was truly an honorable warrior. To help even one’s enemy in their time of need is truly respectable!”

“We’ll see how much help she can actually be tomorrow when we go before the judge. Try not to talk too much ok?” Mera says. She jabs Indus in the ribs, bruising her elbow without leaving a mark on the bulky brute. ” _fucking ow…_ ”

“Are you ok Lady Mera?” Indus asks while gently placing his palm against his lady’s arm.

“Shut up, Indus.” Mera leans against him. A sudden bout of fatigue washes over her and she leans against his shoulder. Her eyes flutter shut and she’s soon quietly asleep.

“I understand, Lady Mera. try to get some rest.” Indus says and closes his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Please be sure to leave some kudos and comments below!


End file.
